


Spearmint

by Phayte



Series: Otayuri Collection of Little Ficlets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, spearmint stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Just a short ficlet, Otabek and Yuri!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I get a ton of ideas that never blossom to anything bigger than this! So instead of them sitting in a Google Doc graveyard, I'll stick them up! Later these "may" turn into some thing more! Probably not, by why let them sit and collect dust? 
> 
> There will be different ratings, and I'll try to keep pairings together as well.

He loved it when Otabek could sneak away for a week or two to train and practice with him. Not that he hated practicing, but he always seem to push harder when Otabek was around. They had both qualified for the Beijing Olympics and Victor was taking them both on; to work for a few weeks. They were trying to get footwork down and put together the routine to flow together. Pairing up with Yuuri and Victor, they always got them spot on. Adding what needed to be added, fixing the steps that didn’t work right, or just starting over and redoing it completely. You would think it would be weird, two competitors working together, but it only pushed them harder, and helped encourage the other. They had been doing the footwork for hours now, both of their legs not moving properly, Yuuri finally told them to go get lunch and come back in an hour. 

Yuri looked over to Otabek, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow, Otabek smirked back. They both knew what that meant. Taking off at neck break speeds they flew across the rink, doing two laps, racing, then skidding to stop-- hopped off the ice.

“Ah Beka! You cheated on that last lap! You took the inside too far in!”

“Oh but you never laid any rules down. Two laps and out the rink is all we’ve ever agreed too.” Otabek was laughing, slipping on his skate guards, grabbing his towel off the bench and rubbing the sweat off his face. “What you want for lunch?”

“Oh let’s go get something bad and greasy! I am starving!” Yuri always wants fast food whenever he can. 

“You would live off take out if you could.” 

“I definitely do when you aren’t around.” 

Otabek shakes his head knowing this is true, as the snapchat pictures he gets in the evenings alway show a different take out bag or container. 

They take their skates off and walk sock footed the short distance to their bags, slipping on sneakers, putting on jackets, heading out to get lunch. Getting to the entrance there is an archway that dips into a hidden corridor. Yuri gets an idea and pulls Otabek with into the corridor. “Yura…?” Yuri has that wild look in his eyes and grabs Otabek by his shoulders pressing him against the wall and kissing him. 

Nibbling Otabek’s bottom lip, he feels those soft lips opening up and he slips his tongue in. Spearmint explodes in his mouth as he slips his tongue in, licking around inside Otabek’s mouth. Otabek meets his kiss with his tongue, wrapping his arms around him, pulling Yuri closer. Yuri is getting lost in the spearmint, it is controlling his tongue, scent filling his nose. The smell is Otabek--spearmint and spices. His tongue comes across something in Otabek's mouth, a round, hard, cool slippery mint. Pulling it into his mouth, he pulls back and smiles at Otabek. 

“Hey, I was using that.” 

“Not any more.” Leaning in, he kisses Otabek’s neck. Tasting the salt on his skin, he leaves spearmint kisses all up and down Otabek’s skin, taking in a deep inhale of that spice. He learned it was his body wash and mixture of his shampoo that gave him that intoxicating smell. Gently biting and sucking under Otabek’s ear, he hears Otabek moan lightly, pulling him tighter to him. 

Yuri is kissing along his jawline, meeting his mouth, immediately they are kissing again. Mouths open, tongue obscenely twirling around one another, and grabbing for any flesh they can touch. 

“Hey guys! You only got 50 minutes left for lunch! We meant it when we said an hour!” Victor is standing outside the corridor. Smiling and shaking his head. 

Pulling back, Yuri straightens his jacket, he sees Otabek running his hands through his hair, both of them sporting a dark red blush. Walking out the door, Yuri realizes the mint is gone. 

“Hey asshole! You took my mint!” He said laughing and playfully punching Otabek’s shoulder. 

Otabek smirked at him, “I told you I wasn’t done with it yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through it! Un-beta works, so appreciate any pointing out of errors!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!
> 
> Im on Tumlbr as well!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
